Fanservice
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: El nombre lo dice, es fanservice. Entren para descubrir más. Kutau, Rimahiko, Kaiya y AMUTO


**¡Hola a todos! ¿Como están? Estoy de vueltas con dos one-shots nuevos.**

**El primero, este, comedia pura. Otra de mis ideas locas e incoherentes que solo sirven para que me ría escribiéndolas :P Todos los chicos están presentes, lo que me dificultó un poco el escribir. Por eso, disculpenme si en alguna escena parece que este o aquel personaje no está, si está, pero solo que no se me ocurrió que podría hacer. Es realmente dificil manera más de ocho personajes a la vez y a mi aún me hace práctica u.u**

**Como siempre, Shugo Chara pertenece a Peach-Pit, yo sólo uso sus personajes para divertirme xD**

**¡Al final de la historia hay romance Amuto! :D**

* * *

- Ikuto, te dije que pares. ¿Qué es lo interesante que tienen mis mejillas?

- El color rojo adorable que tienen cuando te enojas- le dijo tranquilamente, provocando que Amu se avergonzara- Rojo de vergüenza también sirve- dictaminó Ikuto, mientras trataba de acercarse más a Amu y ver de más cerca sus mejillas coloreadas.

- Otra vez están en lo suyo- comentó Rima.

- Consíganse un cuarto- dijo Utau, obviamente disgustada.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Amu, recién escuchando lo que los demás hablaban de ella- Utau ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Si lo ultimo que quiero es estar sola con este neko hentai!

- Eso es cierto. ¡Dejen de decir esas cosas sobre Amu-chan!- saltó Tadase, en defensa de Amu.

Hubo un silencio por varios segundos.

- ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que ella finge?- le preguntó en voz baja Rima a Kairi.

- El King parece estar en un estado de negación severo- le respondió Kairi- Aceptó al enemigo como amigo pero no renuncia a su lugar como King de los guardianes y el amor del Joker.

- Explotará cuando ella se anime a decir la verdad.

- Podría presentar una depresión similar a la que tuvo durante la batalla con los Black Diamond- concluyó Kairi, acomodándose los lentes.

Luego del exabrupto de Tadase, todos siguieron en los suyo. Utau seguía enfurruñada en una esquina, aburrida hasta la muerte, y Kukai con Nagihiko estaban jugando a las pulseadas. Rima estaba sentada en su lugar habitual tomando té, mientras que Kairi miraba su reloj atentamente.

- El Ace se está demorando- dijo Kairi, dejando de mirar el reloj- Nos citó a todos a las 15:00, pero lleva media hora de retraso.

- ¡Hey! ¡Minna!- les gritaba Yaya, entrando corriendo en el lugar.

- Yaya ¡Llegas tarde!- le regañó Utau- ¡¿Nos llamaste solo para que nos aburriéramos esperándote?!

- Utau, cálmate- Kukai la tomó de los hombros.

Yaya ignoró a Utau y Kukai, pasando directamente a donde estaban los demás.

- ¡Minna, miren!- dijo mientras dejaba una hoja sobre la mesa- Ya sé que podemos hacer ahora que se acabó el manga.

- Aún no se acabó- le dijo Tadase- Falta el cuarto capítulo del Encore. El de la pareja de Amu-chan y mía.

Nadie reaccionó ante lo dicho por Tadase y se mantuvieron en silencio. Hasta se podían escuchar unos grillos como sonido de fondo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tadase, notando lo antinatural del silencio.

- N…Nada Tadase-kun, ¿Qué podría pasar?- le contestó Amu, nerviosa.

- Pues podría pasar que tú e Ikuto ya…- Kukai tapó la boca de Utau antes de que dijera algo más, sabiendo exactamente lo que diría.

- ¿Qué pasa con Amu-chan e Ikuto-niisan?

- Nada Tadase- le aseguró Nagihiko, con una de sus típicas sonrisas- Utau está diciendo cualquier cosa por el enojo.

- Como sea- Kukai cortó con el tema- Yaya, ¿de que estabas hablando?

- La noticia le llegó a Yaya ayer- anunció Yaya- ¡Las autoras van a lanzar un especial para todas las fans que quedaron con ganas de más Shugo Chara! ¡Yay!- Yaya saltó después de dar la noticia. A pesar de que nadie se emocionó como ella.

- Por… ¿por eso nos llamaste y nos hiciste esperar por media hora?- preguntó Utau, levantando su puño en alto- ¡Idiota! ¡Ese especial es el Encore! ¡Y ya lo hicimos!

- Utau- Amu se puso en frente de Yaya, evitando que la matara- ¡Cálmate!

- Yaya no hablaba de eso- saltó Yaya, aún detrás de Amu- Este es uno nuevo- ella sonrió y salió de detrás de Amu, se aclaró la garganta- ¡Shugo Chara! ¡Especial Fanservice!- gritó con alegría- Así se llamará.

- ¿Fanservice?

- Yep, fanservice. De todas las cartas con peticiones, tendremos que elegir las más comunes y realizarlas.

- Supongo que no habrá mas caso que hacer lo que dicen- dijo Amu, hablando por todos. Suspiró- Creo que lo primero es ver esas cartas.

- ¡Yaya ya las acomodó!- comentó con alegría.

- Bueno, eso es ya un alivio. Te lo agradecemos Yaya- Nagihiko le sonrió.

- ¿Y cual es la primera?- preguntó Utau, dejando atrás el enojo y comenzando a colaborar.

Yaya sacó otra hoja y comenzó a leer.

- Lo primero en la lista de Yaya…es una confesión de Nagi- dijo mientras seguía leyendo- Las fans quieren saber cual fue el momento más incomodo que tuviste que pasar mientras eras Nadeshiko…y si alguna vez aprovechaste que eras Nadeshiko para ver a chicas en ropa interior.

Todas las miradas se volvieron a Nagihiko, quien enrojeció ante el escrutinio, y por las sonrisas malvadas de Utau y Yaya.

- Bueno- tosió, tratando de calmar su sonrojo- El momento más incomodo que pude pasar al ser Nadeshiko…definitivamente fue aquella vez que Tadase trató de besarme en tercer grado…no estoy muy seguro si él estaba en chara change o no, pero fue realmente insistente. Y la única manera que tuve de librarme fue diciendo la verdad, esa tambien es la razón por la que el fue el único de los guardianes en saber mi secreto.

Nagihiko bajó la cabeza de vergüenza, pero las miradas asombradas de todos aún estaban sobre él. De hecho, Amu parecía no poder cerrar la boca de sorpresa y luego de parpadear unos segundos en incredulidad, se volvió a ver a Tadase. Todos la imitaron y ahora era Tadase el tomate en el lugar.

El primer indicio de reacción vino por parte de Ikuto, que comenzó a reír suavemente y luego más sonoramente, hasta el punto de tener que taparse la boca. Kukai se contagió y se rió tambien.

- C…Chicos, no deberían reírse- les dijo Yaya, conteniéndose con dificultad.

- Mira quien habla- le replicó Utau- Tú y apenas te contienes.

- E... ¿es eso cierto Tadase-kun?- le preguntó Amu.

- Lo es, Amu. Ya escuchaste a Nagihiko/Nadeshiko. ¿Por qué mentiría?- le contestó Utau, tranquila. Tadase seguía sin contestar.

- ¿Por qué Utau-chan está tan calmada ante eso?- preguntó Yaya.

Utau suspiró. Y por un segundo miró a la pequeña "novia" del trasvestista. Tenía suerte que nadie la estuviera viendo, sino verían como volcaba el té debido a la sorpresa. Otra que vivía en negación, al igual que Amu.

- Primero me sorprendió, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era gran cosa. Cuando éramos niños una vez encontré a Tadase tratando de besar a Betty, él decía que Betty era su novia. Tendría que decir que esto es un avance, al menos fue un humano esta vez, talvez a la próxima le acierte el género.

- ¡No te burles!- le reclamó Tadase, aún con la cara roja- No es mi culpa que él luciera tan femenino, a todos nos engaño.

- Pero igual, se trata de olfato Tadase- comentó Ikuto, finalmente parando de reír- Más allá de que creyeras que era una chica o no, no debiste haberte sentido atraído por él/ella- le dirigió una sonrisa- Mírame a mi, también pensaba que era una chica, pero nunca pensé que fuera atractivo o algo.

- ¡Eso es porque tú eres mayor!- le gritó en respuesta Tadase- Era obvio que no te sentirías atraído por una chica tan pequeña.

Otro silencio.

- Guau, tu realmente ves solo lo que quieres ver ¿no?- Utau le dijo a Tadase.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A nada- cortó Amu- Está bien, Tadase-kun, no tienes porque dar explicaciones- le dijo con dulzura- Sabemos que es un error que cualquiera puede cometer.

- Seguro- agregó Ikuto, de manera burlona. Pero, para la suerte de Amu, Tadase no lo había escuchado.

- Gracias, Amu- dijo Utau de manera sarcástica- Ya le quitaste lo divertido- suspiró, entonces volvió a sonreír- Ahora lo recuerdo, aún falta más de esa confesión- dijo con malicia, volviéndose a mirar a Nagihiko- Vamos, continua con nuestra diversión.

- Cuando lo dices así, suenas sádica- comentó Kukai.

- Yaya no lo cree- saltó Yaya- Y Yaya quiere saber a cuantas chicas Nagi vio en ropa interior.

- Haces que suene mal…Y siguiendo con la pregunta, la respuesta es no. Nunca usé a Nadeshiko para ver a chicas en ropa interior- Utau perdió la sonrisa, obviamente decepcionada con esa respuesta- Sin embargo, hubo veces en las que vi a chicas en ropa interior- ante ese comentario, Ikuto sonrió de lado y Kukai le alzó el pulgar en aprobación- N… ¡No es que haya visto a propósito!- se apresuró a aclarar, con la cara roja- Algunas chicas tienen poca vergüenza a cambiarse frente a otras chicas, y aunque yo no quisiera ver, ellas se acercaban a hablar conmigo a medio cambiarse…- agregó en un murmuro, con la cara roja.

- Bueno, eso es…ligeramente aburrido- comentó Utau- ¿Y no hubo ni una vez en la que hayas visto a una chica en ropa interior por tu propia voluntad?

- Bueno, no fue que mi voluntad era verla en ropa interior. Pero está aquella vez en el cambiador de las chicas en la que le aseguré a Amu-chan que sus pechos crecerían pronto, aunque eso es algo que todas las fans ya vie…

Nagihiko no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que su piel se heló y escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo antes las dos fuertes presencias que sentía detrás de él. Con miedo se volteó y vio que era como él se lo temía. Frente a él, estaban Ikuto y Rima, cada uno con auras rodeándolos, cada uno más tenebroso que el otro. Ikuto lo miraba con sus ojos fríos, rodeado de un aura azul oscuro con la forma de un lince y sonando los huesos de su mano con una sonrisa aterradora. Rima, bueno, Rima podría ser la última cosa que él vería antes de ser asesinado por ella. Se encontraba rodeada por un aura con forma de tigre tres veces más grande que ella y la mirada que le dirigía obviamente decía _"comienza a decir tus oraciones"._

- Bueno, él está muerto- comentó Utau con tranquilidad.

- Yaya no entiende, ¿Rima-tan no había leído el manga? Yaya creía que si.

- Mis estimaciones son que la reina comenzó a leer el manga a partir del tomo en que ella hizo aparición, por eso cualquier aventura que la Joker pudiera haber compartido con la antigua reina y actual Jack, le es totalmente desconocida.

- Y es un hecho que Ikuto solo leyó los capítulos en los que sale él junto a Amu- Utau suspiró- Es una pena que muera, me caía bien.

- A Yaya también, es una pena.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen que decir?- les reclamó Amu, y saliendo a ponerse delante de Nagihiko, para protegerlo de Ikuto y Rima.

- Amu, quítate- le ordenó Rima- Esto no tiene que ver contigo.

- ¡Es por ella que Ikuto lo va a matar!- les gritó Utau, recordándoles ese hecho- Así que ella si tiene que ver con el problema… ¿Qué?- le preguntó a Kukai, quien se la quedó viendo con la boca abierta- Solo pensé que habría que aclarar eso.

Kukai se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡Basta! ¡No pueden hacerlo daño!- gritó Amu.

- Claro que puedo- Ikuto sonrió con malicia.

- E…Entonces- Amu no sabía que hacer para detenerlos- ¡Entonces tendrán que hacerme daño a mi también!- dijo irreflexivamente, abrazando a Nagihiko, para que no intentaran quitarla del camino.

Todos allí, menos Amu, se dieron cuenta de que ese fue el peor movimiento que pudiera haber hecho. Un gruñido grave y tenebroso sonó.

- ¿El aura de Ikuto-nissan está gruñendo?

- Aunque parezca imposible, lo está. Está gruñendo.

Nagihiko tuvo que pensar rápido y actuar aún más rápido. Deshizo el abrazo de Amu y la lanzó a los brazos de Ikuto. Corrió hacia su bolso y sacó rápido el manga de comedia que había planeado darle a Rima a la salida. Con cuidado, lo lanzó al suelo e hizo que se deslizara suavemente hasta llegar a los pies de Rima. Suspiró de alivio cuando vio que Rima lo levantaba del suelo, olvidando su intención de matarlo.

- Parecen dos gatitos- comentó Yaya con ternura.

Los gatitos de los que ella hablaba se trataban de Ikuto y Rima. Ikuto se encontraba jugando de nuevo con las mejillas de Amu y de vez en cuando con el cabello de ella, como un gato con una bola de estambre. Mientras que Rima estaba sentada, concentrada en el manga y protegiéndolo de cualquiera que se acercase, como un gatito con un pequeño ratón de goma.

- Son tan tiernos, Yaya quiere abrazarlos- fue parada por Utau que la tomó por el cuello de la remera.

- No es momento Yaya, tenemos que terminar con ese especial y debemos aprovechar que están calmados. Cuando vuelvan en si, querrán matar a Nagihiko y necesitamos asegurarnos de que todas las peticiones que lo involucren estén hechas.

- Gracias Utau- comentó Nagihiko, con una gota de sudor bajándole por la cabeza, ante la poca preocupación de Utau ante su inminente muerte.

- Utau-chan tiene razón- volvió a leer su lista- Lo que sigue es, Tadase usando ropa femenina.

- ¡No! ¡No haré eso!- saltó Tadase.

- No sé que te quejas, una vez usaste el uniforme de las chicas- comentó Kukai, colocándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡Fujisaki-kun me forzó a hacerlo!

- Vaya, ustedes si que tienen historias juntos. Como sea, te vestirás de mujer.

- ¡No lo haré!

- Pero tienes que hacerlo- saltó Yaya- A Yaya le dijeron que comenzaran a quitar cosas si no hacemos las peticiones de las fans. Mira- sacó otra lista- Si no cumplen con el fanservice no habrá más:

Dominación mundial- Tadase ya había perdido parte de su determinación.

Conciertos de idol- Utau frunció el ceño

Competencias de comer ramen- Utau y Kukai se pusieron tristes

Bala Balance

Danza japonesa- Nagihiko no dijo nada de la sorpresa

Jardín Real

Escenas Tadamu- Tadase a este punto ya estaba resignado

Dotaciones de dulces- Yaya, aún leyendo, adquirió una expresión de terror.

Deportes- Kukai pensaba que aquello era una injusticia.

Prácticas samurai- Kairi se acomodaba los lentes mientras pensaba en lo bien planeado que había estado aquello, no había escapatoria.

Comedia- Rima pareció al fin escuchar lo que decían.

Escenas Amuto

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- saltó Amu.

- No habrá más escenas Amuto si no cumplimos con el fanservice.

- Que curioso que haya reaccionado con lo de escenas Amuto, pero no se preocupó porque no haya más Tadamu- comentó Utau.

- N…No es como piensan. Es que recién escuché lo que estaban diciendo.

- Claro…

- ¿Por qué no me creen?

- O sea que si no hacemos el fanservice ¿no habrás mas Amuto?

- Aja, y dominación mundial, y conciertos de idol y…

- Eso no importa- le cortó Ikuto- Ya sé lo que necesito- se levantó y se dirigió a tomar la lista de las manos de Yaya- A ver que es lo que sigue…Tadase, más te vale que te pongas un vestido en cinco minutos o me obligaras a ponértelo. Y no quiero un no como respuesta.

- Lo haré- dijo Tadase de manera resignada- Pero, al menos, ¿podemos esperar antes de hacer eso? Denme un tiempo antes de hacerme pasar el ridículo de nuevo.

- Suena justo- concedió Nagihiko- ¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista?

- Kairi intentando contar un chiste.

Yaya se comenzó a reír mucho antes de que el chiste sea contado. Incluso Amu, Nagihiko y Tadase se vieron tentados con la risa.

- Lo…lo siento, Kairi. No queremos reírnos de ti, es solo…solo que la idea es muy graciosa.

- Espero que se sigan riendo después de que cuente el chiste.

- ¿En serio lo harás?

- Por supuesto- dijo, acomodándose los lentes- Mi honor de samurai está en juego. Bien- se aclaró la garganta- A un samurai le dijeron que su mujer lo engañaba con su mejor amigo…y desafió a duelo de honor a su perro.

Todos se rieron, aunque no precisamente por el chiste.

- La peor expresión a la hora de contar un chiste que haya visto- Utau se rió.

- Al menos podrías haber intentado sonreír mientras lo contabas- agregó Tadase.

- Lo intenté lo mejor que pude- replicó Kairi.

- Rima-chan te hubiera golpeado si te hubiera escuchado- comentó Nagihiko- Para tu suerte, ella aún está leyendo el manga.

- ¿Escuchó algo sobre las reglas del fanservice?- preguntó Amu.

- Cuando llegue su turno lo sabremos. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? Esto se está poniendo interesante- Kukai estaba entusiasmado.

- Yaya actuando de manera seria- leyó Ikuto.

- ¡Yaya lo hará por los dulces!- gritó, dejando sorprendidos a todos. Entonces tomó aire y volvió a hablar- Quiero decir, lo haré por que es mi responsabilidad como parte de la historia- comentó con seriedad.

- Ya… ¿Yaya? ¿Eres tú?

- Si, Amu, soy yo- contestó Yaya- Ahora, debemos continuar con las peticiones. Por favor- dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia Ikuto- Como la persona que estuvo a cargo de realizar la lista, me corresponde revisar que se cumplan las peticiones de la manera en que fueron solicitadas, en algunos casos hay ciertos detalles que omití al realizar la lista pero que son importantes para la realización de este especial. No queremos ser despojados de nuestras cosas preciadas por un pequeño detalle ¿verdad?

- No, tienes razón- Ikuto le pasó la hoja.

- Prosigamos. La siguiente petición es Amu en un cosplay de Mew Mew Ichigo, y después de eso tenemos…

Todos comenzaron a realizar las peticiones de las fans.

- Hay algo que me da curiosidad- comentó Tadase, en un descanso cronometrado que Yaya les había dado.

- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Nagihiko, sentándose al lado de Amu. Lo que era seguro, ahora que Ikuto estaba ocupado hablando con Yaya.

- Todas estas peticiones, ¿han notado que no hay ni una de escenas Kutau?

- De hecho, lo noté, y me estaba preguntando lo mismo.

- Bueno, eso bien podría ser porque en el Encore ya tuvieron fanservice- comentó Amu, descansando del fanservice y de Ikuto al mismo tiempo.

- Cierto, me había olvidado. Con razón no hay peticiones de Utau y Kukai juntos.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que haber ese tipo de peticiones?- preguntó Ikuto, que acababa de llegar junto a ellos- ¿Es que acaso hay algo entre ellos?

Utau y Kukai sentía la mirada de Ikuto clavada en sus espaldas, lo que los dejaba rígidos.

- ¿Es que acaso no leíste el Encore?- preguntó Rima, quien obviaba el hecho de que todos querían ocultar ese romance de Ikuto.

- Lo leí, por supuesto- contestó Ikuto.

- Entonces ahí debería estar tu respuesta- Ikuto no tenía ni idea- Leíste solo el último capítulo ¿verdad?- le preguntó, entre enojada y aburrida.

- Puede que haya evitado leer los otros capítulos…

- Me lo imaginaba.

Cinco personas suspiraron de alivio. Especialmente Kukai y Utau, quienes pudieron volver a ser capaces de moverse.

- Esperen, eso no tiene sentido- saltó Amu, dándose cuenta de algo- En el último capítulo también…- se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.

- ¿También qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- Ella tiene razón- siguió Rima- En el último capítulo también sale- Amu deseaba que un hoyo se la tragara- ¿En serio leíste el último capitulo?

- Si…- Ikuto le evitaba la mirada.

- Solo leíste las páginas donde estabas junto a Amu- declaró Rima.

- ¿Y si lo hice que?

- Nada- Rima sacudió la cabeza, obviamente ya cansada de aquello- No importa. No hay caso contigo.

Unos cuantos minutos después…

- Vamos Amu. Tienes que hacerlo…

- ¡No lo haré! Es humillante.

- Amu, hay como quince escenas diferente de Amuto que hacer y las vamos atrasando por petición tuya, pero ya no podemos seguir haciéndolo- Yaya intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡No las haré!

- Recuerda que si no lo haces no habrá más escenas Tadamu- le recordó Utau.

- ¡¿Y a mi que me importa?!- saltó Amu.

Ikuto la miró discretamente y le sonrió pícaramente, provocando que ella se sonrojara. Varios la miraron sorprendidos y Tadase la miró con tristeza en los ojos.

- E…Espera, ¿dijiste Tadamu? Pensé que habías dicho Amuto, por eso reaccioné así- solo Tadase fue el único que creyó aquello- Está bien, haré las escenas.

- Espera un segundo, Yaya. ¿Por qué no hay ninguna escena Tadamu? ¿Cómo sabemos que tú no arreglaste la lista?

- Yo no haría eso. Y la razón porque no hay ninguna escena Tadamu, es porque no hubo ninguna petición por una. Pero si desconfías de mí, te invito a que leas las cartas de peticiones y busques una carta que pida escenas Tadamu.

Enojada, Yaya dejó caer un enorme saco lleno de cartas al frente de Tadase y se despidió de él con una sonrisa malvada, para comenzar a dirigir las escenas Amuto. Tadase comenzó a rebuscar en el saco, leyendo todas las cartas detenidamente y sin poder encontrar nada.

- Amuto, Amuto, Amuto, Amuto, Amuto y más Amuto- dijo con rabia, antes de tirar unas cuantas cartas al cielo- ¿Cómo puede ser que no haya ni una de Tadamu?- preguntó con dramatismo.

Silbando inocentemente, Yaya pateó una pequeña bolsa que tenía escrito Tadamu en un costado y que fue a terminar entre unos arbustos del Jardín Real.

- ¿Eso era…?- le preguntó Utau, habiendo visto lo que Yaya había hecho.

- Nada, tu imaginación- le cortó Yaya.

- Eso fue muy infantil- comentó en una risa.

- No, no lo fue. Olvídate de eso.

- ¿Olvidarme de que? Yo no sé nada.

- Así me gusta.

Ambas se sonrieron con complicidad antes de volver a donde Nagihiko, Kukai y Kairi estaban cumpliendo una de las peticiones.

- ¡Esperen un segundo!- saltó Ikuto, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

Utau se volvió a verlo y con terror vio que traía el Encore en sus manos. Probablemente lo había estado leyendo.

- ¿En serio lo hiciste que se volviera una chica otra vez?- dijo, volviéndose a mirar a Rima- Es realmente raro, pareciera que prefieres verlo vestido de mujer a que sea un chico. Lo normal sería que te moleste el verlo como chica; y sin embargo tú pareces ordenarle que lo haga. ¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo?

- Primero, prefiero hablar con Nadeshiko que con Nagihiko. Y segundo, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de lo que es normal? Amu es cinco años menor, cinco, ¿no te hace eso un pedófilo?

- Mi relación con Amu no tiene nada que ver con el sexo…por el momento.

- ¡¿Qué?!- saltaron Amu y Tadase al mismo tiempo. Amu con la cara roja.

- ¡Ikuto-niisan! Deja de decir esas cosas sobre Amu-chan. ¡Déjala en paz!

- Tranquilo Tadase, ya dije que nuestra relación no tiene nada que ver con el sexo, a pesar de que hayamos compartido la cama más de una vez- terminó de comentar con una sonrisa sensual.

- ¡Neko Hentai! ¡Deja de decir cosas raras!- le reclamó Amu.

- Solo digo la verdad.

- Solo dices cosas de pervertidos.

- Si no lo hiciera, no seria yo- dijo riéndose. Amu ya estaba furiosa- Está bien, me voy a callar- se volvió a sentar y continuar leyendo.

Los chicos continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, una petición especial a todos los Jacks.

- ¡¿En serio?!- volvió a saltar Ikuto, causando que a Utau se le helara la sangre- ¿Cómo no pude ver algo así?- eso no estaba pintando bien- ¿En serio ustedes son pareja?- dijo mirando a Yaya y Kairi. Utau suspiró aliviada, mientras pensaba que el amor había vuelto medio idiota a su hermano- Eso es difícil de creer, ustedes son tan distintos- Yaya y Kairi lo miraron con la misma expresión- Bueno, no ahora. Cuando ella actúa como si le hubieran inyectado azúcar en la sangre, ahí es donde son muy distintos.

- ¿Algún problema con eso?- le preguntó Yaya.

- No. La verdad, me importa poco. Solo que me sorprendió enterarme. Sin embargo, son una pareja más normal que la enana y la bailarina japonesa.

- No me provoques, pedófilo- le advirtió Rima.

- Ya dije que…

- ¡Ikuto!- le cortó Amu, sabiendo lo que diría.

- Como quieras, princesa- volvió a sentarse.

Utau estaba aliviada, pero no podía evitar ese cosquilleo en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Que le decía que había algo raro allí.

- ¿De donde sacó el Encore?- se preguntó a si misma.

- Yo se lo di- le contestó Nagihiko- Aunque me temo que le falta un capítulo entero y unas cuantas páginas del último capítulo fueron arrancadas- sonrió al terminar de hablar.

- Tú…- Nagihiko seguía sonriendo- Gracias- dijo, dándole un fuerte abrazo- Te debo una grande.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo en burla Nagihiko, separándose de ella rápidamente.

Le pareció algo brusco, pero entonces vio la razón de que él haya actuado así. La pequeña Rima estaba dejando ver sus celos. Ella solo le sonrió a Rima y se fue a hablar con Yaya.

- Bien, ya están todas las escenas Amuto hechas. Tadase, es tu turno- anunció Yaya.

- ¿Una escena Tadamu?

- No, ya te dije que no hay de esas. Es tiempo de que uses ropa femenina- anunció.

- ¿No podemos atrasarlo un poco más? ¿Qué más queda en la lista?

- Lo único que queda en las lista es…- Yaya guardó silencio y no lo miraba.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo último?

- Una escena Yaoi entre Tadase e Ikuto…

Amu tragó en seco y se volvió a mirar donde estaba Ikuto. O al menos trató de hacerlo, ya que Ikuto no estaba en ninguna parte donde pudiera ser visto.

- ¡Lo tengo!- gritó Kukai, haciendo que todos se volvieran a verlo cerca de la puerta, sobre la espalda de Ikuto- Necesito ayuda o se va a escapar.

Nagihiko fue a ayudarlo y Kairi fue después de él, al ver que no ellos dos no eran suficientes para frenar a Ikuto.

- Suéltenme si no quieren terminar con sus huesos rotos- les advertía él.

- No, todos nos esforzamos y todos pasamos por las mayores vergüenzas de nuestras vidas. No dejaremos que lo arruines- le aclaró Nagihiko.

- No es honorable para un samurai el evadir las responsabilidades- le decía Kairi.

Ninguno de esos diálogos funcionaba.

- ¡Si no lo haces no habrá más escenas Amuto!- gritó Kukai.

Ikuto paró de intentar liberarse y se dedicó a mirar de Amu a Tadase, intercalando miradas de cariño con miradas de asco.

- Ikuto- le habló Amu, avanzando hacia él- Tienes que hacerlo, todos se esforzaron mucho y si tú te niegas, todo lo que hicieron será en vano.

- Amu…yo no…

- Ikuto, por favor- extendió su mano, que Ikuto tomó- Yo sé que tú no le harías algo así a todos, confió en ti.

Los chicos lo soltaron, en vista de que Amu ya lo tenía más que retenido.

- Por favor…- dijo con voz dulce, y colocando su otra mano sobre la mano de Ikuto- Por mí- le rogó. E Ikuto cedió.

- Te aprovechas de mi debilidad- le dijo Ikuto, mientras era guiado hacia Yaya.

- ¿No hay una manera de ayudarlos? ¿Algo que sea más fácil de interpretar?- le preguntó a Yaya, queriendo ayudar.

- Bueno, ninguna de las peticiones fue detallada. Tampoco tiene que ser algo explícito, puede ser algo implícito. Como esa escena de Kuroshitsuji.

- ¿La del corsé?- preguntó Utau.

- Si, esa.

- Podríamos hacer que hagan cosplay y representen la escena- sugirió Amu.

- Podría funcionar, pero deberemos agregarle algo más.

Las chicas arreglaron todo y mandaron a los chicos a cambiarse. El primero en salir fue Ikuto, en un excelente cosplay de Sebastián.

- Guau, podría volver a caer en mi complejo de hermano mayor- comentó Utau al ver a Ikuto.

- Excelente disfraz- alabó Yaya- Lastima que prefiera a los que usan lentes.

- De hecho, no se ve nada mal- comentó Rima, provocando que el bicho de los celos picara a Nagi.

- Dejen de burlarse de mi desdicha- les respondió Ikuto. Suspiró- Solo hagamos la maldita escena y terminemos con esta locura.

Miró a Amu, y vio que ella evitaba su mirada. Hizo una mueca, bien, ahora Amu le tenía asco, y eso que todavía no había comenzado todo.

- ¿Y que hacemos primero?- preguntó Utau.

- La escena del corsé, y luego la del baile- indicó Yaya.

- Esto es extremadamente humillante- murmuró Tadase, llegando, con el corsé a medio poner.

- Es fanservice- le contestó Rima.

…

- Se…Sebastián- pronunció Tadase, con la voz afectada.

- Por favor, sopórtelo un poco más. Pronto se acostumbrará- le respondía Ikuto, manteniendo una excelente actuación a pesar de que se estaba dando nauseas a si mismo.

Tadase se quejó un poco más.

- Te digo que mis órganos se están saliendo- le reclamó.

- No hay una mujer a la que se le salgan los órganos al usar corsé- comentó Ikuto tirando un poco más de una de las tiras.

Para después soltarla sin previo aviso y hacer que Tadase cayera al piso.

- Listo, ahí esta su maldita escena yaoi- dijo, mirando a Yaya y Utau.

- Aun falta ¿sabes?- le contestó Utau, ligeramente fastidiada.

- Tú solo adoras verme sufrir…

- Tadase, ve a colocarte el vestido- ordenó Yaya- Tú, Ikuto. Toma- le entregó unos lentes- Recuerda, ahora actúas como el tutor de la señorita y comparten un baile.

- Están enfermas- comentó, colocándose los lentes.

Se volvió a ver a Amu y vio que ella seguía evitando su mirada, esta vez de manera menos sutil. Genial, su asco iba aumentando.

…

- Señorita…

- Sebastián, basta con el señorita.

- Se ve muy bella hoy- Tadase se sonrojó- Más bella que cualquiera de las otras señoritas aquí- Ikuto se volvió a ver a Utau, quien le hacía señas para que continuaran con la escena- Usted…

- Se…Sebastián- Tadase se acercaba con su cara sonrojada.

Demasiado cerca. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado cerca. Ikuto odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal, solo había una persona a la cual se lo permitía y esa persona no era Tadase. Miró a la persona en cuestión y al fin pudo ver esos bellos ojos dorados que lo habían estado evitando. Ella era la única a la que quería cerca, la única a la que alguna vez había permitido abrazarlo, la única por la que lucharía que no la separaran de su lado.

Tantas promesas había hecho de que no iba a permitir que nada lo alejara de ella y ahora era él mismo el que hacía que ella se alejara. Que ironía.

Tadase se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, así que actuó rápido. Lo apartó y avanzó hacia Amu. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Amu, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó de allí.

- ¡Ikuto-niisan!- escuchó que Tadase le gritaba- ¡Deja a Amu-chan!- se volvió a verlo.

- Lo siento, eso es algo que no puedo obedecer, My Lord.

Sonrió y se llevó a su hermosa pelirosa a un lugar donde solo pudiera ser de él.

...

- …My Lord- eso es lo que Ikuto había dicho.

- ¡Kya! ¿Escucharon eso? Fue la cereza del postre- gritó Utau, con estrellas en los ojos.

- No terminó la escena- comentó Kairi.

- Claro que la terminó, y fue genial- respondió Utau.

- Ojalá no nos quiten las cosas solo porque él escapó.

- No lo harán. Yo fui una de las chicas que pidió por esa escena y les aseguro que estoy más que satisfecha. ¿Acaso no escucharon a Ikuto decir My Lord? Fue prácticamente lo mejor de todo.

- ¿Tú pediste por eso?- todos la miraban sorprendidos.

- Vamos, no me miren así. No es la gran cosa.

- Estás loca- dictaminó Rima.

- Bueno, hay que ver el lado positivo, terminamos con esto del fanservice- dijo Yaya, abollando la lista y tirándola hacia atrás- ¡Yaya está feliz! ¡Yaya no perderá sus dulces!

Todos se rieron al ver a la vieja Yaya de vuelta y comenzaron a retirarse, entre risas, del Jardín Real.

En el piso, se podía ver la hoja arrugada, pero que aún se podía leer que tenía escrito.

_Shugo Chara: Especial Fanservice_

_08/19/XXXX_

_._

_._

_._

- I…Ikuto- lo llamó, cuando la bajó en el parque, donde el solía tocar el violín- ¿Por qué salimos así del Jardín Real?

- Porque quiero que vuelvas a mirarme- le contestó Ikuto, quitándose los lentes- A mí, y a nadie más- acercó su rostro al de ella- De la misma forma en que tú eres la única a la que miro, y a la que podría seguir mirando por el resto de mi vida.

- I…I…- ella no podía hablar, teniendo el rostro de Ikuto tan cerca del de ella- I…- él le sonrió seductoramente y recorrió su labio inferior con su pulgar, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

- Amu, mírame- ella ya lo hacía, imposibilitada de quitar la mirada de esos zafiros que la hipnotizaban cada vez más- Te amo- sintió su cara hervir ante aquellas inesperadas palabras.

- Ikuto…- ella quería decir algo, a pesar de no saber que decir.

No podía pensar coherentemente. No si él la miraba de esa manera, si la tocaba de esa manera y la hacía perderse en él de esa manera. Ikuto usó su otra mano para tomarla de la cadera y pegarla a él, haciendo que sintiera escalofríos donde sea que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

- Todos...todos, incluso los que tienen a alguien más, todos tratan de tenerte- la pegó más a él- Y yo, yo me encuentro atado a mi promesa de no presionarte, de mi amor por ti que me impide forzarte a nada- perdió la conexión con sus ojos, pero fue envuelta por un cuerpo caliente y su oreja se pegó a un pecho con un corazón que latía más rápido de lo que ella alguna vez había escuchado a un corazón latir- Pero…si te pierdo, si alguien más logra tenerte- le susurró Ikuto- Sufriré- él suspiró- Más si tú eres feliz, no lo lamentaré. Aún…aún a pesar de que me prohibí lo que más deseaba.

Sus rostros volvieron a quedar frente a frente y él la besó en la frente, ella pudo sentir los sentimientos que iban transmitidos en ese toque. Tanto, que hizo que su joven corazón se acelerara. Pero, ella sabía que solo ese contacto no era suficiente para Ikuto y, de repente, tampoco lo era para ella.

Con timidez, subió sus manos por el rostro de Ikuto, memorizando cada parte de ese apuesto rostro, que más de una vez le había provocado un sonrojo. Tomó su rostro con firmeza y lo bajó para que esté a la altura del de ella.

- Yo no pienso prohibirme nada- le advirtió, con una sonrisa tonta.

De repente tenía miedo, pero estaba segura que no se iba a hacer para atrás. Eso de seguro sería algo que se lamentaría el resto de su vida. Junto sus labios con los de Ikuto y dejó que su instinto, junto con su acelerado corazón la guiaran.

- Te amo, Ikuto- pronunció en voz baja cuando se separaron. De seguro su cara era un tomate, ella la sentía hervir.

- Increíble- dijo Ikuto- Lograste que me enamorara de nuevo de ti- le dijo alzándola en un abrazo y sonriéndole de la manera que él solo sabía hacer- Te amo, Amu.

Ella solo se rió, ante la expresión ligeramente infantil que tenía Ikuto en su rostro. Esta era otra parte de Ikuto que solo ella conocía, y que amaba, al igual que todo los otros aspectos de él. Sonrió, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, feliz de haber reconocido aquella confusa sensación que tenía alrededor de Ikuto. Amor. Ahora sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que lo que sentía por Ikuto era puro y verdadero amor.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Las peticiones de los fans fueron básicamente cualquier cosa que se me pudo ocurrir en el momento que estaba escribiendo la historia. Así que lo más probable es que no sea la petición de nadie y solo los puse para reírme.**

**La escena de Ikuto y Tadase. Para nada mi petición, prefiero mostrarlos como algo así como enemigos amistosos o parecido. Y sinceramente habría quitado la escena de la historia sino fuera porque me enamoré de la idea de Ikuto diciendo My Lord y llevándose a Amu en brazos.**

**Pero, ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en Ikuto en traje de mayordomo y diciendo My Lord (se le cae la baba)**

**Para terminar, gracias por leer otra de mis historias. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones.**


End file.
